5 years
by teentitansgeek-StarXRob
Summary: robin leaves the titans for 5 years! the titans are grown up and you'll find out surprises! summary sucks but read the story its actually good. :)


5 years into the future

Characters:

Kori Anders-Starfire

Richard Grayson-Robin

Rachel Roth- Raven

Victor Stone- Cyborg

Garfield Logan- Beast Boy

Karen Breacher- Bumblebee

Barbara Gordon- Batwoman/girl

Bruce Wayne- Batman

Alfred

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Summary: The teen titans are growing up! Robin leaves and 5 years into the future the 4 titans, Kori, Rachel, Victor, and Garfield go on their own paths and will the 4 titans meet Robin again? Yea, you'll find out surprises and more!

Chapter 1: How it all started

It is a beautiful day at Jump city same routine; BB and cy fighting over tofu and meet, Raven meditating and controlling her emotions from all the yelling, Robin training, and lastly the beautiful tamermann princess, Starfire playing with her silkie.

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

Raven couldn't stand all this nonsense and bursted out SHUT UP GUYS IM TRYING TO MEDITATE!" while rubbing her temples.

"Well Jeez okay." beastboy said while rolling his eyes, Robin came out of the training room and heading to the common room he thought to himself " oh how am i suppose to say this to my teammates especially starfire she'll be heartbroken." he rubbed his neck and feeling his anxiety rising. Once Robin came in to the common room starfire saw and squealed, flew to him, hugging, Robin blushed furiously red he pulled away and looked sad at starfire. Starfire looked concerned and said " I have an announcement, Bruce called me and asked if i can returned back to Gotham city because crime has gone really high and he couldn't take them all down by himself along with Batgirl." He left them all speechless.

" Well if you leave then what will we do?" Raven asked

" You can find a new leader because there isn't that much of crime or villains ever since we defeated Slade and Terra.

" But we could never find a better like you Robin."

" Thanks Star but Gotham is in trouble and we are growing up, we will eventually split up and go to our own paths. I'll leave in 4 hours"

Cyborg whisper to Raven " This isn't going to be good to Starfire." Raven nodded and looked at Starfire with concerned Raven has a feeling this isn't going to be a good idea.

4 hours later..

Robin is packed up and ready to leave Jump city. Meanwhile Starfire is crying on her bed she stood up and wiped her tears away and trying to hold them and looked herself in the mirror. She remember when he asked her out.

Flashback:

After they got back from Tokyo Robin decided to take Starfire to the rooftop and ask her a question. Starfire thought because he wanted to see the sunset, when they got there Robin grabbed both of Starfire's hands and he turn furiously red and asked her " Umm Starfire… I want to ask you something?"

" Yes Robin what is the question you need to ask me?"

" Umm.. do.. y..y.. ...to go… out with me?" Starfire eyes started to get watery and she put a smile.

"Oh robin I thought you never say that." She hugged him hard and she landed on top of him and she started to giggle. That moment they were inches apart from their faces and Robin couldn't take anymore and kissed her passionately starfire kissed back and a min later they pulled apart and grasping for some air. Robin said " I love you and I'll never leave you."

Starfire smiled and "I love you too robin."

End of flashback:

She thought of so many things that could happen and she heard a knock on her door she quickly wiped the tears and she opened the door revealing Robin. She put a fake smile so he couldn't know she was depressed. Robin knew starfire and he knew she wasn't ok. He hugged her and she sobbed on his chest he brushed her hair with his fingers and whispered "It's ok star you'll be alright." She sobbed ever harder and said " How can I be ok if I'm not with you."

" Star can't you see you have a family that can take care of you and comfort you, you have raven." He was right she did have Raven and they became closer friends ever since the puppet incident.

" you're right I do and only in one condition."

"Anything for my star"

"Promise me you'll come back."

"Promise." They kissed and hugged.

Robin waved goodbye at his teammates and said " Bye guys I hope I'll see you in the future."

Cyborg gave robin a hugged and beast next and raven last and all the 5 titans end up having a group hugged they pulled away seconds later and he was now gone.

5 years later…

After robin the titans still fight crime but i year later things didn't work the titans decided to split up because this wasn't going to work out and the knew the police can take the robbers down easily, but they still hang out with each other. Kori Anders aka starfire is now a beautiful young woman. Her long fiery hair grew until it reaches her back her beautiful emerald eyes standing out more and has grown curves she now speaks perfect english. Rachel Roth aka Raven dark has grown longer and has also grown curves and now she is married to Garfield logan aka Beast boy he has grown more muscular and his skin has turn olive skin color. Victor Stone aka cyborg is the tallest and since he doesn't work as a titan anymore he uses he hologram ring to make himself look human he is married to Karen Breacher (bumble bee). Richard aka robin is now a tall handsome man, he no longer wears his mask, exposing his beautiful blue eyes he is now dating Barbara Gordon (Babs). He stop playing superhero after they defeated The joker and crime has gone low and now the police can handle it, and he always thought what happen to the titans more importantly what happen to starfire. The five titans live in suburban houses and Richard in the Wayne Enterprise.

Kori P.O.V

It was a beautiful day in jump city, I woke up stretching my arms out and the sun shining on my face and my phone started ringing i glanced at the time, 7:15 am and ask to myself " who would call this early i read the caller i.d. saying rachel i smiled and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori."

"Hey rach why you called me? did something happen cause you normally don't call me this early."

" Oh ha yeah i was wondering if you would like to come with me gar, vic, karen to eat breakfast with us?"

"Sure what time?"

"Like around 8:30"

" see you later bye."

"Bye"

We both hung up and i went to straight to the shower after i was done I picked out a gray cardigan, jeans, white tank top along with a blue scarf and leather boot. I blowed dry my hair apply some lip gloss and mascara. I ran through my fiery red hair and thought that one person you left me heart broken and angry.

Flashback:

After two years i got mad at him "WHY WOULD HE LIE TO ME! HE PROMISE ME!" I was destroying everything in my room my photos, my bed sheets all over the floor, breaking all photo frames, and i punch the my mirror and my blood running on my hand i let it run loosing a lot of blood and everything went black. Raven heard the glass and burst into my room she saw me on the ground unconsciously, Days past by, I haven't came out of my room and haven't ate either, they offer me food but i always refuse. Raven comfort me and telling me its going to be alright and I felt better, I decided to go to school because i'm growing up and i want to blend in, after few weeks my English improve dramatically. I've meet Xavier aka Red X he is a sweet boy once you meet him I've dated him 2 years because I knew that Robin and I relationship isn't going work and Xavier and I broke up but we are still friends. I thought to myself " I wonder if he has found someone else.

End of Flashback:

Time went back quickly and I checked the time and it was 8:20 "Shit! I'm late!" I raced through my white camry car and drove off.

Richard P.o.v

I woke up and I saw Babs next to me we've gone out after 2 months since i left, I decided starfire and i relationship isn't going to work out since it was going to be a long distance relationship. Babs woke up and the light shine on her face ever since i left i meet her and we have lot in common and we also got along well too. I couldn't get starfire off my mind she is damn beautiful i wonder how she looks right now i bet she hates me for leaving her and oh shit! I broke her promise ugh she hates me now! I feel like a jerk because i am one i broke the one i love heart and i left her UGH! i need to find her. I decided to take a walk and change into my red tee shirt, jeans, my red vans, and sunglasses. I don't wear my mask anymore cause we killed the joker and crime went low, low enough that the police can handle. I work at the wayne enterprise and babs as a model she keeps bragging about how great her best friend, Kori, model and how beautiful she is and the way babs describe her she reminds me of starfire. This week babs is going to model at Gotham City and I have to to a fashion show (lucky me -_-) after the show she is going to introduce me kori and her friends. I came back and saw babs wearing her comfy warm pjs since its fall she was watching t.v. she saw me and gave me a kiss and we ate breakfast. " So you excited to meet my friends this week i mean tomorrow?" I spit out my coffee " What! Tomorrow.. dont you think its well early for them to come?" " Early? well richard we have the fashion show this week well kori and i do and it will be better for them to stay here and meet them more and get along." "Fine it's ok for them to stay." " Oh thank you!" she hugged him and kissed him.

Kori p.o.v

I entered the restaurant and i saw them waved at me. There helped me ever since Robin left and i couldn't ask for a better friends more importantly a family that loves me and understands me. Karen and I got along well and we became best friends we known each other since our teenage years aka bumble bee but we never had a real conversation and I also told her about my past and what happen to robin and me.

"HEY KORI!"

" hey lil lady!"

" sup dude."

"Hi kori"

"Hey guys" while i sat down next to rachel

" so you ready for tomorrow night?"

oh fuck i forgot that we are going to Gotham city because my other best friend babs invited us to a 5 star club. i wonder if i'll see robin, babs has told me all about her boyfriend richard and she'll introduce him to us sigh what a romantic relationship her and richard have.

"Hello earth to kori."

"Huh..oh yeah i guess."

" don't tell me you were thinking about robin."

"uhh pshh no."

Rachel stared me with her gray eyes and got interrupted by Garfield. We all decided to order, I order a cup of orange juice with pancakes and bacon, after we all ate we went home to pack since we are going to Gotham and lucky me i have a fashion show there and i'll be staying at Babs place we all met at rachel place and i didn't have to take my car i walked because i live a few houses away from her. we took rachel car since it has more seats and we didn't want to waste any money with gas, i wanted to sit in the back because I wanted to think and don't want to get distracted. The next day we arrived at Gotham and we stood at the parking lots to get breakfast babs called me:

"Hey kor!"

"Hey babs!"

"are you guys almost there?"

"yea we arrived at gotham and to get breakfast."

" get over here you could just eat breakfast here."

"ok if you insist."

"ok Bye!"

"bye." i hang up

"ok guys new plans, we are going to eat at babs place if you're ok with it."

"yeah"

"sure"

"ok"

"whatever"

RIchard .

Ugh i hate meeting babs friends they are so fucking annoying the last time her friends were flirting with me. I couldn't get starfire off my mind ugh i am such a jerk choosing babs over her but i still love babs but i love starfire more i left star for five years. My thoughts were interrupted by babs.

"Hey my friends will come here shortly to eat breakfast with us and btw they will be spending her over the week because kori and i have a fashion show so yeah."

" ok sure whatever." i didn't care anymore i just wanted to see star and see if she alright.

kori p.o.v.

We arrived at a mansion. " wow she lives here?"

"noooo." rachel said sarcastically

" whatever." i rolled my eyes playfully

i pushed the doorbell and the door open revealing a butler.

" Good morning, you must be Babs friends. please make yourself at home. if you need anything im here at your service im alfred by the way."

"Thank you." i gave him a smile. we all sat at the couch waiting for babs.

"OMG KORI! you're here!"

"yup and these are my friends, Rachel, Karen, Victor, and Garfield."

"Its nice to meet you all kori has told me all about you."

She yelled "RICHARD THE GUESTS ARE HERE GET YOUR ASS HERE! COME AND MEET THEM!"

richard .

i was sitting on the edge of my bed thinking about starfire and since kori reminds me of starfire it could be her ugh what am i thinking about i'm probably on drugs on something. Suddenly i hear babs yelling at me i headed downstairs and i saw a group of young adults probably my age and suddenly it went all to me head is it them? once i reached downstairs babs said " Oh richard you're here, i want you to meet kori, rachel, karen, victor, and garfield."

" Guys this is richard my boyfriend."

I eyed at kori omg it is star no one else has those beautiful emerald eyes and those are my teammates!

" hey im richard but you can call me dick for short ." thats all i said a simple greeting

"hi." they all said at the same time

" so should we have breakfast or not."

"oh yeah shall we."

Nobody pov

richard: "so kori i heard you were a teen titans as well as all of you guys."

Kori: "yeah but we all retired after i year our leader left,"

Rachel: "yeah he is such a jerk for leaving kori because they were in a relationship but yeah kori got over him and moved on she dated a retired villain, Red x or aka now Xavier."

Richard: he clenched his fists underneath the table and thought to himself HOW DARE HE TOUCHED HER! IF I EVER SEE HIM WITH HER AGAIN. I SWEAR I'LL…

Babs: Hey rich you ok you seemed to warm up.

Richard: oh yeah sorry i must be getting sick or something.

Garfield: " so how long you guys been dating

Babs: umm well 5 years or so he came to Gotham and after two months we met and he asked me out and yeah.

Victor: wow, what a coincidence our leader left us 5 years ago and head to gotham too.

Rachel: yeah how odd but anyways you plannin on getting married

Babs: umm well i dont know if richard has the guts to propose me then yeah

Karen: how bout any kids?

Babs: oh well i don't know bout rich but i'm not ready i still want to have fun

Karen: how old are you

Babs: um 21

Karen: your young im 23

Babs: really you're young too by 2 years

Karen: yeah i know

Kori: Well i'm full thanks for the breakfast

Rachel: Yea i'm also full to

vic: same here

Garfield: im also full too

Karen: yeah same here

Babs: okay i'll show you to your rooms anyone want to sleep in the same room?

Vic/karen: we would like too

Rach/gar: us too please

vic/ karen: oh yeah please

Bab just giggled

Babs: ok and kori you aren't with anyone?

kori: no

babs: ok, i'll show you to your room and later at night we'll be heading to the club

later that night:

Babs: you guys ready to party!

Kori: hell yeah ready to have the night of my life

Rachel: YEA!

Vic/Gar: OH YEAH WHOO

karen: Born ready!

Richard: yes

Rachel is wearing a black short strapless dress with a black choker, and black pumps. she had her hair in a tight bun. Karen was wearing skinny jeans, one shoulder chiffon blouse, and her long brown hair straightened with platform heels, kori was wearing La perla black tank top party top mexx linen blazer, black sequin mini skirt, platform heels, and a chain bracelet and had her hair beach waves. Babs was wearing a beige sleek dress pump heels and her hair in a tight bun. The boys were simple, tee shirts, jackets, and jeans. Richard mouth dropped when he saw babs but when he saw kori wow he mouth was getting watery.

Babs: Here we are.

Kori: Wow so cool

Rachel: yup

they all enter, lights moving around, girls swaying their hips and grinding on boys, people getting drunk, the music pounding through their veins. They all sat down at a table.

Babs: are you guys ready to order

Kori: yeah

rach: i guess

gar: yea

vic: mhm

karen: sure

richard: yea whatever he wanted to spend time and talk with kori

Babs: oh waitress over here

the waitress name is stacy

Stacy: hello what would you like today?

Kori: a lime margarita

Rach: pina colada

Gar: beer

karen: margarita

richard: tequila

babs:margarita

vic: water

they all eyed at him

vic: what? i can't get drunk or else will crash

richard: its ok i can call the limo guy to pick us up

vic: alright man! you rock! (giving him a high five)

vic: beer please

stacy: ok i'll be back with your drinks.

kori: hey im in the mood for dancing anyone want to join

richard: this is my chance

richard: m….e

he was caught off by a tall handsome man with brown shaggy hair and gray eyes(X= xavier)

Kori: Xavier?

X: hey kori no long no time see

kori: yeah (blushing)

X: may i have this dance?

kori: ha of course

they started dancing and x put his hand on kori's waist, richard clenched his fists and did a low growled. rachel had this energy run through her body she thought to herself oh shit its robin! oh no i wonder how kori will handle this. " um can you excuse us for a minute?" " sure." babs said.

Rachel pulled Richard away from and richard said " hey what the hell! slow down." rachel stopped and said " is it you robin?" " surprise" he said, " oh richard you don't know what kori been through after you left" "i know i've been such a jerk." "yeah i know you have, when are you going to tell her?" " i do know i love her but i also love babs." " playboy. rachel said while rolling her eyes and gave him a hug and whispered to his ear " you have to tell her before it's too late." richard nodded and ran where kori is. He saw her still dancing with X and he said " how much i hate that guy." he walked up to kori and saw she was drunk.

Richard: um can i talk to you kori?

Kori: oh yeah sureeee

X: catcha later cutie

Kori: BYE

Kori almost fell and Ricard caught her and she patted his muscular arm.

Kori: wow you have muscles haha

Richard: are you ok?

Kori: oh yeah never been better ever since that JERK left me.

Richard: (he nervously laugh) hehe yeah about that i need to tell you something maybe tomorrow.

Kori: ok but i need to tell you something.

Richard: um ok what?

She leaned into his ear

Kori: I think your hot.

Richard blushed

Richard: ha thanks and i think you're hot, no wait sexy.

Kori: Why thank you

she kissed him

and richard was surprised and kiss her back they end up in a dark corner making out, kori pulled away and gasping for air

Richard: wow

Kori: i know but i could do better

Richard smiled but got interrupted by victor

Vic: ayyy guys guess what? i see rainbows

Richard: umm those are lights vic

Vic: NO THEY'RE RAINBOWS

richard: he drunk

He turned around and he didn't see kori and he heard her angelic voice and he turned around and saw her on the stage

Kori: Alright girls if you ever been abandoned by some jerk well sing along and those you can also joined.

Richard saw rachel karen and babs drunk and was in the audience clapping.

Kori: alright ima sing a song dedicated to the guy who left me for 5 years and made me a promise that he'll come back but he never did.

Princess Of China"

(feat. Rihanna)

Ohhhhh...

[Chris Martin:]

Once upon a time somebody ran

Somebody ran away saying fast as I can

I've got to go, I've got to go!

Once upon a time we fell apart

You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart

Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!

Ohhhhh...

[Rihanna:]

Once upon a time, we burned bright

Now all we ever seem to do is fight

On and on...

And on and on and on...

Once upon a time on the same side.

Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game

And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame

[Chorus:]

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Could've had a castle, and worn a ring

But no, you let me go

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Could've had a castle, and worn a ring

But no, you let me go

And stole my star

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la [x3]

You stole my star

La, la la la la laaaaaa

Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

[Outro:]

Cause you really hurt me

No you really hurt me

Cause you really hurt me

No you really hurt me

Cause you really hurt me

Ooooooooh you really hurt me, ooooooooh

Cause you really hurt me

Ooooooooh you really hurt me...

Richard knew she was talking about him and it did describe how she felt. and she also had a beautiful voice when she sing. the girls went wild and clapped. It was time to go and Richard end up not being drunk and called the limo guy to picked them up.

at the mansion

they all got back to normal and groaned

Kori: what happen

richard: oh i'll tell you what happen you dance with Xavier, sing a song, and got drunk

he didnt want to tell her that she kissed him in front of babs

Kori: oh really did i sing good?

richard rubbed his neck

richard: yeah

kori: huh, thanks and oh yeah i did dance with xavier

richard: can i talk to you alone?

Kori: i guess

he pulled her to her room

Richard: umm ok while at the dance you said i was hot

kori: ahuh

she raised her eyebrow

richard: and you kissed me

kori: Shit seriously

Richard: yeah but don't worry you were drunk.

Kori: oh okay good cause it wouldn't be good if i kiss you.

Richard: uh yeah and i have something importantly to tell you…..Star.

Kori eyes widened her body went numb her heart was pounding fast.

Kori: pardon me

Richard: im robin, star

Kori got mad

Kori: WHAT THE HELL! YOU TELL ME NOW! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING! 5 FUCKEN YEARS AND YOU TELL ME WHEN YOU HAVE BABS! SERIOUSLY! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! NO WAIT A ASSHOLE!

Richard: I'M SORRY BUT GUESS WHAT! I FOUND SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU!

Kori: WELL GUESS WHAT! I HATE YOUUU!

those three words stabbed richard in the heart and they heard footsteps and vic, gar, rach, karen, and babs

came in

Vic: ay what's all they yelling

kori: I'll tell you what! Richard was robin all along, yeah, and he just told me when he was with BABS!

Gar: RIchard what the hell why didn't you tell us earlier

Richard: i knew you guys would get mad

Rach: YEAH BUT NOW WERE ANGRY!

Karen: ima stay out of this

babs: GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!

the 5 titans turned around

Babs: i didn't know robin or richard or whatever and he told me he came alone and he worked alone.

The 5 titans grew furiously

Kori: SERIOUSLY! FIRST YOU LEAVE US, THEN YOU LIE TO US, LASTLY YOU LIE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND I GUESS I KNOW WHY THEY CALL YOU DICK AS YOUR NICKNAME YOU DICK HEAD!

vic/gar: OOOOOOOOOO!

Rachel: you know what richard you are a whore seriously we all trusted you but i guess we were wrong.

Kori was done of yelling and she passed out because she couldn't handle it anymore.

Richard: KORI!

Rachel: TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL! SHE NOT BREATHING!

They raced to the hospital and the doctors took her to the emergency room

Richard pace back and forth

Babs came and put a hand on his shoulder

Babs: its going to be okay

Richard: OKAY SHE IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND HER STOMACH ULCER BROKE YOU THINK EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!

Babs: we have to have some faith ok dont think negative

Rachel: if it wasn't for richard this wouldn't happen.

Gar: kori will get mad either way and richard had to tells us anyways

Rachel though maybe garfield was right richard had to tell us either way

Rachel: you're right

and she hugged me and sobbed on his chest

Vic: I CAN'T BELIVE THIS HAPPEN ALL BECAUSE OF RICHARD

Karen: Vic control your temper yelling won't helped it make it worse and don't yell at me

Vic sigh and hugged karen

Vic: im sorry its that kori is like my little sister and i dont want to loose her

karen: its alright just breath and think positive things\

the doctor came and the 5 stood up

richard: doctor is kori all right

Doctor: we did surgery on her but we need someone stomach ulcer for her to survive but if that person donates the stomach ulcer to kori then that person won't live.( i made this up dont know if it's true or not)

Everyone looked at each other richard thought to himself i have to do this i owe her

richard: i w-

he got caught off by babs

Babs: i'll do it

Everyone:WHAT!

babs: no one else is going to to do and besides she's my best friend

doctor: ok i need you to signed some papers and will take you to the surgery room

richard: babs wait!

babs: yes

richard: why?

babs: i know you love and i'll have to accept that and i saw you kissing kori the other and i want you to be happy.

Richard: thank you babs

and he kiss her goodbye

Babs: bye everyone i'll miss

hours later…

doctor came out and he had a smile on his face

doctor: Good news!

everyone stood up

Karen: what is it doc?

doc: kori made it and she's resting she did lose a lot of blood but she made it

gar: how bout babs

the doctor smile turned to sad

doc: im sorry but she didn't make it

karen and rachel bursts into tears and sobbed really loud

1 day later

Kori woke up she was alone because the others attended babs' funeral

she said " i'm sorry Babs if i hadn't gone mad at richard, you would be here right now."

she cry for hours and she fell asleep

in her mind...

kori:Huh? where am i what is this place?

babs: you're dreaming

kori: BABS!

babs: hey kori

kori: i sorry if this wouldn't happen you would be still alive.

babs put her hand on her shoulder.

babs: its ok dont blame your self it was richard fault because he hadn't told you days earlier and it also hurts me that he lied to me too. don't worry kory i'm in a better place now and you need to apologize him before he finds someone different, i know he still loves and i promise he'll forgive you.

kori: thanks babs, thank you so much

kori hugs babs lasting for minutes

babs: isn't what best friends for

kori nodded her head and pulled away, tears her falling down to her cheek

babs put her hand on her shoulder

babs: you have to go now but don't worry i'll be watching you if you need me just call me in your mind and i'll be there.

kori: so your like my guardian angel

babs: that's because i am

kori giggled and hug her

kori: goodbye babs

babs: bye kori i love you

Kori woke up and gasp for air. " wow that was an amazing dream."

her 5 friends came (including richard) into her room.

Rach: KORI YOU'RE AWAKE!

Gar: Praise the lord

Vic: lil sis you're awake!

richard: kori you're awake

kori: im so sorry its all my fault if i hadn't yell at richard then babs would be here still

they all looked at her with sadness, richard hugged kori and kori hugged her back sobbing on his chest

richard: no it's my fault because i didn't tell you and i also lied but guess what? babs is in a better place and we all know she is better and in peace.

kori stopped crying and looked at him at his eyes gasped

richard: what is it?

kori: i never knew you had such beautiful eyes until now

richard: nah they aren't beautiful unlike yours

kori smiled and hugged him and she knew that she couldn't kiss him because babs is gone and he can't move on fast since he lost babs. And he needs a break from relationships for now.

vic: alright you two lovebirds! its time to say goodbye to kori.

kori and richard blush furiously and they let go, richard rubbed the back of his neck

richard: i'll see you later

kori: alright. bye guys!

they all said their goodbyes except richard who was still in her room

kori: what are you doing here? you're going to miss your ride.

richard: i know that

kori smiled at him

kori: you have to go now silly

richard: alrighty then

he ran up to and kiss her on the lips, kori was surprised at first maybe he shouldn't take any breaks from relationships she thought to herself. Richard swore it felt like heaven. they pulled apart and richard said goodbye.

few weeks later

Rachel p.o.v

Garfield was at work, wayne enterprise, and i was watching t.v. i was happy kori got out of the hospital and returned home. i got hungry and grabbed a jar of pickles, ice cream, peanut butter, and sliced fruit, i scooped five balls of chocolate ice cream and poured the sliced fruit and a touched of peanut butter while i was eating my ice cream i was munching on a whole pickle. suddenly i felt nausea on the stomach and i knew it was coming and i went to the bathroom and start throwing up maybe eating that wasn't a good idea but somehow my body wanted to eat that. " UGH WHY DO I LOOK SO FAT!" I got so mad i threw the towels on the ground and i just started to cry for no reason. The next weeks i started to have lower backaches and headaches, Garfield started to look at me weird and worry when we were eating.

Garfield: um Rach? you okay?

Rachel: huh? OH OF COURSE IM OK YOU DOUCHEBAG!

Garfield: whoa rach you haven't been acting like yourself lately is everything ok?

Rachel: i don't know.

Garfield: you avoided tofu and you been eating weird things like pickles with ice cream.

Rachel: i don't know may…. be…i… just….excuse me

she stood up and place her hand on her mouth and rushed to the bathroom she started throwing up and she realized something she gasped.

Rachel: i missed my period. oh shit i can't be.

she tooked out and a test and she did as the instructions said and waited for 5 min and after the 5 min she looked at it and gasped

Rachel: I'M PREGNANT!

she started crying she doesn't know how to tell Garfield he probably doesn't want the baby? what am i thinking he is my husband im pretty sure he'll love it or maybe not? i dont know i have to tell him. She went back to the kitchen and garfield stood up.

Garfield: what took you so long i've been waiting for you for 5 min or so. is everything alright rach?

Rachel" I have something important to tell you

Garfield: what is it?

Rachel: i'm…..preg..nat

Garfield stood there speechless without saying anything

Rachel: i know it you wouldn't like being a dad i just knew it

garfield: no, no you got it all wrong, i AM JUST HAPPY I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!

rachel: you're really happy you're going to be a father?

Garfield: YEAH! we have to tell kori and dick.

Rachel: alright i'll call kori and you call dick

Rachel picked up her phone but suddenly kori was calling her. what a coincidence she picked up her phone and answer:

rachel: hey kori

kori: hey rach i have something important to tell you important.

rachel: so do i how bout we said it at the same time

kori: alright on the count of three

rachel: 1…

kori: 2…

rachel: 3!

Kori/rachel: I'M PREGNANT!

kori/rach: WHAT!

kori: OMG WERE BOTH PREGNANT!

rach: I KNOW RIGHT HOW MANY?

kori: 5 weeks

rachel: omg me too!

kori: no way we both are going to have the same delivery.

Rachel: WAIT! hold up who is the dad?

Kori: ummm?


End file.
